Recently developed new methods for effecting intramolecular oxidative coupling of diphenols and monophenols will be utilized in the synthesis of a number of important alkaloids. These latter include members of the colchicine, morphine, aporphine, and Amaryllidaceae classes. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: "A Biogenetically Patterned Synthesis of the Morphine Alkaloids." M. A. Schwartz and I. S. Mami, J. Amer. Chem. Soc., 97, 1239 (1975).